Thank God I Found You
by suisho-foxeyes
Summary: Just a ficlet of what Sakuragi And Rukawa thinks about each other. Shinnen Akimashite Omedetto Gozaimasu (Happy New Year) Minna. OTANJOOBI OMEDETTO KAEDE SAMA....


Disclaimer: This is the first time that I'm going to say that I just bought Slam Dunk recently so legally it's mine. Oh I love my life.  
  
Standard disclaimer applied.  
  
Author's Note: Well this fic is dedicated to my ever-beloved couple Hana and Ru. This is just a ficlet and a song fic may I remind you so this is just short. Warning mushy mushy crap inside don't laugh okay. The song isn't mine but the characters are (joke).  
  
//- Song Lyrics  
  
THANK GOD I FOUND YOU  
  
// I would give up everything  
Before I separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I finally found the unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt form my heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you save my life //  
  
RUKAWA'S POV  
  
I watched my lover as he slept on our king-sized bed. Sleep won't overcome me today or rather tonight. It's a mystery since I was known as the person who can sleep anywhere in a split second. I decided to watch him, as there was nothing else to do. And watching him became one of my favorite hobbies. The moon was shining on us. His face looked surreal he was absolutely beautiful. I felt like I was in heaven lying together with an angel. I ran my hand through his silky red locks and on his face. His nose moved a little making him look like a puppy. I giggled softly just loud enough for me to hear. I am so fortunate for having someone like him. He turned my life around.  
  
// Thank God I found you  
I'm lost lost without you My every wish and every dream Somehow became reality You brought the sunlight Completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My baby I'm so thankful I found you //  
  
I remember the time where we used to fight. We were considered archrivals at that time. Who would have thought we would end up together? He really hated me well at least that's what he said though he never told me the real reason why. Sometimes he would tell me it's because of a girl and that I really make him look like a total idiot. I would only usually laugh whenever he says that. Such timid excuse. He really is a child but that's a part of him I truly love. Hana, my hana, you're an angel sent by God above.  
  
// I would give you everything There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do To ensure you're happiness I'll cherish every part of you Coz without you beside me I can't survive Don't wanna try If you keeping me warm each and every night I'll be alright Coz I need you in my life //  
  
SAKURAGI'S POV  
  
I woke up feeling that somebody is watching me. Guess I was right. Kaede was looking at me lovingly. I wanted to say something but decided not to. I just cuddled to him more closely. I never felt this way before, so loved. I feel safe in his arms. I feel like nothing would and could ever hurt me. I never expected us to become this way. This is so not right but I would rather be wrong and be with him than to be right without him. When he confessed his love I was shocked, no I felt like I was going to die. I treated it like some kind of joke but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. He completed me in more ways he could ever know. He and I are nothing alike. I don't know what he saw in me that could've captivated him so much. I figured that I had loved him ever since I met him the moment I laid eyes on him. My hate for him was just an excuse. I hated him because I love him and I didn't want to accept it before but now it is totally different. He gave me two things I wanted so much in my life- LOVE AND FREEDOM. To me Kaede you're like a heart, without you I would certainly die. You're the reason why I'm alive and you'll be the reason why I'll keep on living.  
  
// See I was so desolate Before you came to me And I guess it shows We were always destined to shine After the rain to appreciate And care for what we have Coz I'd go over it all over again To be able to fell this way //  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Hana.hana wake up. Were going to be late"  
  
"Just a few more minutes please"  
  
"Iie, we should be getting ready now or the schools gate will be closed"  
  
"Can't we skip school today? I don't feel like going anyway"  
  
"Ok we'll skip school then but really you should wake up"  
  
"Do I have too"?  
  
"Of course you do or I'll be force to do this" Rukawa leans down to give Sakuragi a hot kiss.  
  
"Umm. why didn't you say so? If that is how you plan to wake me up I don't mind coz I'll be glad not to"  
  
"Hana. stop fooling around. Do you know what day it is today?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Baka you don't remember. You're really a doa'ho it's our two year anniversary have you forgotten?"  
  
"Of course I haven't kitsune, who would? Besides why would I forget the day where my two best years of my life started"  
  
"Doa'ho"  
  
"It's been two years but it was the best years I've had"  
  
"Yeah the best"  
  
"And I would really be glad if you would make the next years good too"  
  
"Hana" Sakuragi stood up and got a small box from the drawer and showed it to Rukawa.  
  
"Marry me Rukawa Kaede and let me share with you the rest of my life"  
  
"Hana" Rukawa was dumbfounded. "Of course. of course I would be glad too"  
  
RUKAWA AND SAKURAGI'S POV  
  
Thank you for everything. Aishiteru, zutto aishiteru.  
  
SONG:  
  
THANK GOD I FOUND YOU  
  
I would give up everything  
Before I separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I finally found the unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt form my heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you save my life  
  
Chorus:  
  
Thank God I found you  
I'm lost lost without you My every wish and every dream Somehow became reality You brought the sunlight Completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
  
I would give you everything There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do To ensure you're happiness I'll cherish every part of you Coz without you beside me I can't survive Don't wanna try If you keeping me warm each and every night I'll be alright Coz I need you in my life  
  
See I was so desolate Before you came to me And I guess it shows We were always destined to shine After the rain to appreciate And care for what we have Coz I'd go over it all over again To be able to fell this way  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Sorry if this is too mushy. Tell me what you think? Too crappy isn't it. Hey I'm just human and I make mistakes. Forgive me for the lousy grammar. Please tell me what you think. Reviews please Arigatoo. Otanjoobi omedetto Kaede-sama. 


End file.
